Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash", Season 5, episode 38, 198th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House / Come On In / What's That Smell? / / Bear Talks about Sleepovers / Ojo Gets Hungry Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Oh, there you are. Hey, how ya' doin'? It's good to see you You're just in time There's lots to do I've got a long list and a full day ahead From the moment I got out of bed I gotta go to the store Clean up the house It happens when you're living with a busy mouse, a lemur, two otters and a bearcub too Did I mention there was lots to do? But come on in Stay for a while Come on in and share your smile Come on in I wish you would and I bet you're smellin' good When you're here It makes me grin Great to see ya' How you been? You know you're always welcome So just come on in We could have a talk We could take a walk We'll never go too far Watch Shadow play It's a perfect day For a cha-cha-cha So come on in and call this home Come on in My how you've grown Come on in and be my guest 'Cause I think you're just the best We're gonna have ourselves some fun and I can't wait to begin Whew! It's always great to see you So just come on in The door is always open So just come on in The Big Blue House is your house When you come on in. Bear: Tutter's bringing a couple of his friends over tonight for a sleepover. Hey, sleepover. {The word "Sleepover" appears in 9 orange letters on an animated sleeping bag.} Sleepover. A sleepover is when you stay at a friend's house overnight. Sleepovers are fun and really good practice for when you and your family go on a really long trip and stay at a hotel. Tutter at Mouse School / The Mouse Gang Met Bear for a Sleepover Tutter: So, everybody excited about the big sleepover tonight? Mice Kids: (chattering) Tutter: Huh? Huh, guys? Well, are ya? Huh? Tutter: Grab your gear, everybody! We're moving out! Mice Kids: All right! This is gonna be great! Bear: Um... everybody? 12... Tutter: Hi! Bear: 13... Tutter: Come on in! Bear: 14... Tutter: Bear, it's okay that I invited the entire class, right? I didn't want anyone to feel left out. Bear: Uh, sure, Tutter. I-it's fine. Away from Home / At the Kitchen Tutter: Oh, guys, guys. It's just Bear's baseball glove. Luke: What does he use for a ball? The moon? Tutter: Seriously, though. He does talk to the moon. Luke: Huh? Bear: It's true. I do. Tutter: Mm-hmm, see. Bear: Look, everyone, I know everything's kind of big, but I hope you'll think of this as your... well, your home away from home. Make yourself at home Welcome to our house I think you're gonna find We know how to treat a mouse Tutter: We sure do, Bear! So have some fun If there's anything I can get Just let me know Could I have some milk? A coloring book? A pair of socks? You bet This is your home away from home Long as you stay Our house is your house Friends will be near The whole time you're here You are home away from home Keisha: We can tell jokes Moss: Yeah! We can eat candy. Bear: Uh, sure. Luke: Let's see how long everyone can stay awake Bear: For a little while Tutter: We can tell stories Bear: Yeah, who wants to begin? Luke: I do! And when we're finally tired, Bear Can you tuck us in? Bear: Of course. In the middle of the night Let's have a pillow fight And a midnight snack Ohh Wanna play some hide-and-seek I could stay all week And we'll be coming back To this home away from home You're always welcome in the Blue House Friends will be near The whole time you're here This is home away from home The Big Blue House Wherever you go You'll always know Home away from home Home, home away from home. Ojo: Goodness, that's a lot of mice. Bear: It certainly is, Ojo. Bear: You know, sometimes it's nice to do something at a sleepover that you would do at your house. It helps make you feel more at home in the new place. Okay, everybody, baked Brie it is. Para Cheesy: The Game (Night falls in) Bear Makes a Phone Call / The Sleepover Begins Bear: Tutter? Um, what is it? Tutter: Um, well, the thing is, I just realized --- I always sleep with Kitty and um, well, I'm just not sure what my friends will think when they see her. Bear: Oh, well, Tutter? I wanna show you something. Come here. There you go, Tutter. Tutter: Hey, look. Everybody's got a special something to sleep with, just like Kitty. Thank you, Bear. Bear: My pleasure, Tutter. Good night. Tutter: Good Night. Bear: And tomorrow we will go on a hike, everybody. All: Yay. Tutter: Hey, Moss. That was so funny when you said about the couch. All: (laughing) Bear: Everybody, it's time for bed. All: Good Night, Bear. Luke: Bear. Bear: (comes back to the living room and turns it back on) Yes, Luke, yes, yes, yes, yes. Luke: Is this a foam pillow? Because at my house, I have a feather pillow. Tutter: Here, here, Luke. You can have mine. Luke: Really? Bear: Oh, that's nice of you, Tutter. Tutter: Sure. Luke: You don't mind? Tutter: Here you go, buddy. Luke: Thanks. I'm sure I'll sleep much better now. Bear: Here you go, Luke. Okay. Everybody comfy? Tutter: Yeah. Bear: Good night. All: Good Night, Bear. Shadow's Lullaby Luke: Bear! Tutter: Is something in the cheese drawer? Bear: (comes back to the living room and turns it back on) Yes, Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. {Camera pans out to reveal a green wall with a lamp and vines on it} Luke: I almost forgot. At my house, my Mom and Dad always sing a lullaby to me, otherwise I can't sleep at all. Bear: Oh, well, uh, guess it's time for a lullaby. All: Yay! Tutter: Oh, oh, hey, Bear, I bet I know who could sing a good lullaby. Bear: Oh, yeah, Tutter, you're right. But we'll have to sing our song and look really hard. Ready? Tutter: Yeah. Bear: ♪ Oh ♪ Bear and Tutter: ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ Luke: Huh? Bear and Tutter: ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ Tutter: Everybody! All: ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ Shadow! (Shadow appears on the wall and laughs.) Bear: Oh, there she is. Shadow: Why, hello, everyone. My, this is some group we've got here tonight. Tutter: Yeah, I'm having my first big sleepover, Shadow. Shadow: Ooh, I just love sleepovers. So what can I do for all of you this fine evening? Bear: Well, Shadow, at Luke's house, his Mom and Dad always sing him a lullaby before he goes to sleep, so... Shadow: Say no more, say no more, Bear. I have the perfect song for you. Shadow: ♪ Every night as you go to bed ♪ ♪ You can feel us drawing near ♪ ♪ We close our eyelids and we sing ♪ ♪ A lullaby that only we can hear ♪ ♪ Singing rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye ♪ ♪ Go to sleep my bear cub ♪ ♪ Rock-a-bye my lemur and my mouse. ♪ ♪ Nothing can disturb you ♪ ♪ We shadows will watch over this house. ♪ ♪ Over this house. ♪ Bear: ♪ You can't see them in the dark ♪ ♪ But you'll know they're always there ♪ Shadow: ♪ And in your dreams ♪ ♪ If you feel a kiss ♪ ♪ That's just a shadow rustling in the air. ♪ (Tips the picture over the tips the plant back and forth) Both: ♪ And singing rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye you, ♪ ♪ Go to sleep my otters, ♪ ♪ Rock-a-bye my little boy and girl. ♪ ♪ Nothing can disturb you with shadows watching over this house. ♪ Bear: ♪ With shadows watching over your world ♪ Shadow: ♪ We shadows will watch over... ♪ Both: ♪ Your world. ♪♪ Shadow: Look, Bear. It worked. Good night. Bear: Good night, Shadow. Shh. Luke: Psst. Bear. That was not the song my Mom and Dad sing. Bear: Oh, well, it's okay, Luke, we can think of another lullaby. Luke: Nah, oh, if it's all right, Bear, I'd just like to go home now, I think, Bear. Bear: Oh, of course, Luke, you can go home if you want. Are you sure? Luke: I think so. I miss my Mom and Dad. Bear: Oh, it's okay, Luke. If you're ever at a sleepover, you should always remember that if you want to go home get the grown-up there to call and your Mom and Dad will come get you. Come on, Luke, let's call them together. Luke: Okay. Thanks. Bear: It's okay. Luke: (sniffles) Bear: It's no problem, Luke, no problem at all. Luke: Thank you, Bear. Tutter: Bear, is everything okay? All: (chattering) Tutter: What's going on, Bear? Bear: Well, we're going to call Luke's Mom and Dad. Tutter: What's wrong, Luke? Luke: Well, (sniffles) I think I have to go home. Is that all right, Tutter? Tutter: Well, sure it's okay, Luke, but we'll miss you. Right? Luke: Really? You really will? Tutter: Well, sure. Luke: Well, I hate to disappoint everyone so horribly, maybe I could stay? Bear: Well, Luke, it's up to you, but if you really want to go home, it's okay. Luke: I will stay. All: Yay! Bear: Well, I think it's time we all got back to bed. Right, guys? Keisha: Okay, Bear. Luke: Good Night, Bear. Bear: Good night. All: (chattering) Luna Tells Bear about the Mouse Gang Inviting a Sleepover / The Goodbye Song Bear: This has been some slumber party. Let's go tell Luna all about it. Come on. (enters his balcony) Ah, there's Luna now. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. My. You're up late. Bear: Yeah. (yawning) (Camera shot: Next to plant) Well, Tutter's having a big sleepover tonight and it took a little time to get everyone Both: Into bed. (laughing) Bear: Exactly, Luna. Luna: Oh, is this Tutter's first big sleepover? Bear: Yes, and it's going really well too. Luna: Hmm. You know, Bear. I've looked down upon many sleepovers over the years. And I've noticed that is a lot of fun to stay at a new and different place. Bear: Hmm. True, Luna. Luna: But it's also wonderful to know that when it's over, your own bed and your family are waiting for you at home. Bear: Aw, that's a great thinking about it, Luna. Luna: Hmm. Well, I'd best be getting back to my work, Bear. The world sleeps better when I'm up in the sky. Bear: Okay, but, Luna, could you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song Season 2 Style Sing Along No Flashback Version) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting the Big Blue House. And you are welcome to stay overnight here any. Luke: (interrupts) Bear: Sounds like I've got to go. (chuckles) See ya soon. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) By the way, thanks for coming to the sleepover. Bye. Luke: And, Bear, (he turns off the lamp) If it's not too much of a problem, I'd love a glass of water. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 5 Transcripts